This invention relates to a circuit for driving liquid crystal display module (LCM), and more particularly to a LCM driving circuit for generating signals for test of LCMS. In particular, the invention relates to an LCM driving circuit for generating signals for pattern display used in a module assembly in-line in aging test and panel test for measuring reliability of LCMs.
In general, the prior LCM driving circuit has been designed so as to drive only the LCM of the predetermined mode. Therefore, in case where the mode of LCM is changed, because the LCD driving circuit suitable to the predetermined mode must be designed and then manufactured anew, it is very poor economy. The prior LCM driving circuit has driven LCM to display only fixed black pattern as a test pattern on a liquid crystal display(LCD) panel in aging test. That is, during the aging test, the prior LCM driving circuit generates the driving signals for displaying one fixed black pattern to drive the LCM, thereby resulting in displaying only black pattern on the LCD panel. Accordingly, it is impossible for the prior driving circuit to generate driving signals for display alternately black and white patterns at intervals of the desired period, for example at intervals of 2 to 3 seconds on the LCD panel during aging test. Furthermore, the prior driving circuit for aging test is not capable of providing power supply of 3.3V to LCM having use for power supply of 3.3V.